


Gregory Lestrade

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Pencil, Portraiture, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun





	Gregory Lestrade

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/twotoneGL.jpg.html)


End file.
